World of Darkness
by Short Angel
Summary: Scully is missing, and now Mulder's all alone and on the brink of insanity. But what will her return bring? MSR later.
1. Missing

**World of Darkness **

**Disclaimer/ Author's Note: **These characters aren't mine. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the brilliant actors who brought them to life. This is my first attempt at a X-files fanfiction. Any feed back can be e-mailed to .

**Part 1- Missing**

Deep within the basement of the Hoover building sat the ever solitary Fox Mulder. The X-files office was a shadow of it's former self, papers and files covered every visible surface, the single desk and the articles that covered it were all dust covered. The posters and pictures that were once hung on the walls had fallen half off. Mulder sat leaned back in his chair with his clothes rumpled, beard unshaven, and a tired lost look in his eye, staring off into space. A despaired sigh escaped from his throat as his eyes fell upon a picture that sat on his desk. It was the only thing in the entire office that wasn't dust covered, in fact it looked almost like a beacon of hope and light in the broken shadow of a office.

It was the only picture of Dana Scully that he had, Maggie had given it to him a year ago, after her daughter vanished without a trace. Her lively ice blue eyes framed by her flaming red hair stared back at him, timeless. She was his best friend, partner, soul mate, the strongest person he had ever met. She was his life, a woman with a soul that was as good as gold and so much more. Scully was the only one that had put up with being with 'Spooky' Mulder. The past year since her disappearance was complete misery for him.

A few months ago Skinner had insisted that he stop his mad search for Scully, he had hardly ate, slept, did anything but look at new possible leads and dive into things head first. Mulder had almost died twice, and at last it took Maggie's insisting that she couldn't stand to loose the both of them to bring his mad search to an end.

The phone rang, and for a second he considered just leaving it to ring, but then reconsidered, a new light of hope suddenly igniting within him.

"Mulder."

"It's Frohike."

Mulder's eyes widened for a second, the Gunmen calling was a rarity indeed, "To what do I hold the honor of being called upon by the Gunman today?" his voice darkened, " More mindless conspiracies that the government wants 'Spooky' Mulder to investigate, that just happened to fall into your hands?"

"Mulder it's about Scully."

He was all ready gone.


	2. Discovery

**Part 2- Discovery**

Frohike just looked at the phone, and hung it up. Byers walked up behind him, "How is he?"

"Man he's a mess. Started talking about us sending him on a search for 'mindless conspiracies that the government wants 'Spooky' Mulder to investigate'. I'm afraid that one day he might just go over the deep end."

"Well our news should perk him up," said Langly, emerging from his room.

"I sure as hell hope so."

They turned towards the computer screen which was showing a bill for Dana Scully's credit card, recently used.

** A/N:** I know it's short, but you know the drill know press that button below.


	3. Worries and Reasonings

**Part 3 - Worries and Reasons**

Dana Scully was somewhat oblivious to the worries of the Gunman about Mulder. She shared them, she was just was worried about him as they were. A thousand miles away on the West Coast she didn't dare contact him, or anyone, she had a feeling it would only make the current situation worse. Right now They didn't know she had escaped, and Scully wanted to keep it that way. She instead, spent her time focusing on the problem she and her two elven companions Loka and Kye had.

A year ago, They had taken her from Mulder to Loka and Kye's world where they experimented on her. She shuddered at the memories, but was a little thankful that at least this time she knew what they had done to her. There would be no suprises, no guesses this time. All of which had lead to her sitting here in a San Fransisco hotel room she shared with Kye; pondering everything that had happened, and what the future may hold.

Kye entered the room quietly, she had just spoken to Loka in the room next door. He was going down to the beach to surf. He seemed to fit in so well, but ever since their arrival in this strange, new world she had felt as lost as their companion had in theirs. Kye was an sorceress, and now served as a gaurdian to Scully, along with Loka, the warrior. It was their duty they felt that they helped her, at first to escape and find her way home, to the larger problem they now faced.

She was worried though, as was Loka. There were so many things that seemed to have been done to Scully, making her almost superhuman. So many of their world's races' traits went into her body to 'help mankind'. Loka said that that may have been their spoken reasons for doing what they did, but what they really wanted to do was to see how many so called 'improvements' they could make to the human body, and how many it could endure. To see how much pain they could cause one person before they gave up and how far they could advance themselves. Perhaps to save themselves from ever dying, and perhaps from an enemy they knew exsisted the fantasy world and threatened their own. Their reasons were for themselves, Loka said and Scully was a result of their own desperation.

Scully turned towards Kye suddenly, "Where's Loka?"

"At the beach," she replied, sounding a little displeased.

"Let me guess, surfing?"

"Yes."

"Let's go down and watch. I don't know about you but I could use a distraction."

"Let's go I guess."

_ I just hope Loka's not going to make a fool of himself._ She sighed and followed her out.


	4. On his way

**Pt. 4 - On His Way**

Scully and Kye walked out to the beach, "People are staring at me," grumbled Kye.

Scully looked over at her friend, "Now you know how I felt in your world."

"Yes, but you are a person to be admired and stared at. After all you defeated a full grown shadow wolf; alone, I might add. Not many can claim to have done that feat and lived to tell the tale."

"It was nothing," Scully quickly said, but her face turned as red as her hair at the elf's praise.

Kye dismissed it, "You are too humble. You know that not even the best warriors have even wounded a shadow wolf. Imagine the songs our people would have sung, to tell the generations of the story of your triumph," the sorceress' face shadowed in grief briefly, then recovered. "With your gifts, you seem to be unstoppable!"

"Between you and Loka I don't know who is better at making me seem like a super hero," she laughed, then suddenly shivered slightly, as though cold. Kye did not fail to notice this, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just a chill."

Kye stared at her for a few moments before walking off, "As long as that's all it is."

Scully watched her walk off, lately her heightened sixth sense had been working over time, so she could easily mix up her normal senses with her new supernatural one, "That's all it is," she whispered to herself, suddenly not sure at all, "At least that's what I hope it is."

Shrugging, she took off after Kye in search of Loka.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Lone Gunman Headquarters:_

Mulder looked at the screen that showed Scully's most recent credit card information, he turned to the three Lone Gunman, all crowded behind him, "Are you sure this is right?"

"Positive. Do you doubt the hacking Kung Fu of Lord Man hammer?" asked Langly, feigning hurt.

"I just don't want to be sent on a wild goose chase. God knows I've been sent on those too many times all ready."

"Mulder we called the hotel; it's her. The receptionist confirmed it was a woman matching Scully's description, and she reserved two rooms," said Byers, but Mulder still didn't look convinced.

"Look dude, we like Scully and you. We wouldn't send you to find something that's not there without covering all the angles," said Frohike. After a few moments Mulder nodded

"We got you on a 9 o'clock flight to San Francisco. Your in the same hotel as she is under the name of Fox Mandel."

Mulder walked towards the door, "Thanks guys."

"Thank us when you bring her home," said Frohike.

Smiling in spite of himself Mulder drove to the airport, and boarded the plane that would bring him one step closer to Scully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5- Why Surfing and Elves Don't Mix**

Loka paddled out with some of the other surfers, and waited for his turn to ride the waves. He felt more at ease in this new world when he was surfing, but he knew Kye didn't agree with his new hobby.

"_We're needed here to protect Scully Loka. Anything that takes us away from that purpose distracts us, and when we are distracted we make stupid mistakes."_

"_I know why we are here Kye, and surfing doesn't take me away from that ... I don't let it. Besides it helps me feel as though I have something in common with these humans."_

"_I still don't see why it is so important to blend in with the humans. We're here on a mission Loka, not a pleasure trip. Hopefully when we're done we can just go home."_

"_So serious Kye, why don't you try and relax why we can? At least try some of this stuff out for yourself, and give it a chance." He softened his tone, "We don't even know if we have a home to go home to. That's why we are here, to see if we can defeat this threat, and to help Scully. All I say is that we should relax while we are here, and try and enjoy ourselves right now while we can."_

"_Do you realize that you have made that point at least three times now?"_

"_Just trying to make sure you got it through that thick scull of yours sorceress."_

"_I do, but I can't relax. Our people are gone, and our world maybe gone. This world teeters on the brink of a war that it's not ready for. The outcome of which depends on us."_

"_I know Kye, but I believe things will work out for the better."_

"_Thanks Loka. N ow weren't you going surfing?"_

"_I thought you didn't approve."_

"_I don't, but I'm a little more receptive to the idea then I was a few minutes ago. Honestly who ever heard a surfing High Elven Warrior!"_

"_Well you have now."_

"_Go. But I expect you to us double time if trouble arises."_

"_Yes ma'm"_

Loka smiled at the memory, and knelt on his board to prepare to ride the wave as it approached. Then he stood as it carried him and his board toward shore. Halfway through his ride, another wave collided with his, knocking him off balance. He tumbled head over heals into the water he landed on the shore on his stomach, a few feet away from his surfboard.

"Enjoying the surf," said a amused voice.

"He looked at her feet, "Hello to you too Kye."

"Come on warrior, we're needed."

Loka followed Kye to where Scully was standing, leaving his surfboard abandoned in the surf. Scully was facing the hotel, " I keep sensing evil, coming from the hotel."

"Evil what? A shadow wolf?"

"I can't tell, it's big what ever it is."

"I need to grab my sword. Kye, take Dana to the hotel. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kye nodded, "May the Goddess shine on you Loka."

"And may She shine on the both of you."

_**Please review.**_


End file.
